Songs for Losers
Songs for Losers is indie/alternative rock band Hang Nail's 2017 debut album. Inspired by various songs and bands that the band likes, the album produced three mildly successful singles, "Songs for Losers", "Pouring Rain", and "That was That". The album's musical content is a mixed bag, paying tribute to several bands from the 1990s, 2000s, and 2010s, but the lyrics follow a loose story about moving on from a relationship that's ended. The album was released on June 6th, 2017 internationally. Reception for the album has been (TBA). Musical and Lyrical Content Musically, Songs for Losers features a mixed bag of songs that each follow a different style or have something unique to keep the album from getting stale. However, each song fits together because of the rock elements in them as well as the recurring lyrical themes. The album's overarching story centers on the end of a relationship, the feelings that ensue, and healing and moving on from that experience. The opening track and first single from the album, the titular "Songs for Losers", is an angry, loud, punk rock inspired song that features several expletives and has lyrics about the anger surrounding a break-up and trying to put your feelings and thoughts into a song. This track notably lacks any secondary vocals from Jess Amph and doesn't feature the band's violinist Tiffany North in any capacity. The second track, "It's Alright", is a somber piano ballad that has soft sounds and a violin solo, focusing on seeing an ex with somebody else. The third track, "One for the Lost", is a song that starts quiet but eventually escalates into a loud grunge song with a guitar solo that focuses on the tension a break-up creates with the former couple's mutal friends. Lastly, the fourth track, "Stormclouds", is a gloomy instrumental piece that features an orchestra. "Pouring Rain" is the album's fifth song and second single, being a pop rock song which features lead vocals from Jess Amph rather than the band's lead singer Brandon Chanson. This track has a less agressive sound and focuses on becoming desperate and trying to get back someone who's clearly not interested in them anymore. The sixth track, "Gone Away", is an soft rock inspired acoustic song about struggling to move on. The seventh, "Tired of Being Sad", is an upbeat track that takes inspiration from surf rock and deals with making a resolve to move on and find happiness. Eighth track "Stop It" is an alternative song about falling in love with a friend and being afraid of the consequences, while the longest song in the album "A Momentary Interlude" is split into 3 acts that take inspiration from different genres (folk, ska, and pop) and sums up the previous songs. "That was That" is the album's last track and it's third and final single. A fast paced indie rock song with elements of a ballad, the single focuses on being able to look back on your past comfortably and feeling optimstic about a happy future. Music Videos TBA Track Listing Tracks 1, 5, and 10 are singles. # "Songs for Losers" (3:01) # "It's Alright" (4:19) # "One for the Lost" (5:45) # "Stormclouds" (2:40) # "Pouring Rain" (4:25) # "Gone Away" (6:03) # "Tired of Being Sad" (3:33) # "Stop It" (3:59) # "A Momentary Interlude" (8:50) # "That was That" (4:01) Reception TBA Trivia TBA Credits *'Brandon Chanson': lead vocalist, lyricist, pianist. *'Jess Amph': secondary vocalist, lead guitarist. *'Elias Black': bass guitarist. *'Morena North': drummer. *'Tiffany Summer': violinist. Category:Albums Category:Hang Nail